Always Mine
by HLecter511
Summary: Smitten, thanks to those vibrant green eyes of hers that reminds him of mint leaves. She is everything that he wishes to clench close to his heart and to make sure that she will forever be lock within his heart; to never escape.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter:** Smitten

…**..**

…**.. 1936: …..**

…**..**

There was a change going on.

Those with great sense of empathy or follow that little voice in the back of their head that is repeatedly telling them that something is going to happen, those people knew to start being cautious or put up a mask that shows that they were alright. But inside, they knew a change, something bigger will happen within the future.

As of now, there was a change, but this change would only get bigger as the seconds tick by.

One of those cautious people was an American woman of twenty-six named Nayla Sharpe. At the moment, she was walking down a cobblestone street, dodging people running around to do chores or casually taking a stroll through the streets of Austria.

For Nayla, she has a paper boy messenger bag strap hanging off her right shoulder. Within the bag contain her paperwork showing she was a photographer from America and a few cameras.

Her pale sea foam green eyes glance across the street towards a pub where a few vehicles pulled up. Out came the new change that was happening within Europe. The reason why she was over her to take pictures to send back to America to show what was happening over here. She was no journalist, but she was a photographer that was taking pictures of evidence for future history books or for the archives.

Pausing in her walking, Nayla realizes that she was standing in front of a café that she regularly been going to for the past month since she been here. Entering, Nayla nods her head at the grinning owner before making her way to a seat near a window.

Her eyes stay on the table, but in the corner of her eyes, she can see more of those people.

Those people, or rather, a part of the party that was form last year and were the change was the Nazi party. They were founded in Germany, but as the time ticks by, their party is expanding to other countries. She has been taking photos of this party, sending them off back home and showing what is going on here. Mostly, it was like she was reporting information through photographs.

Setting her bag down beside the seat she sits in, Nayla looks up as the owner, Charles Bask appear beside her with a grin.

"The unusual, Nayla?" Charles asks her with a heavy accent to his English.

"Yes. Thank you, Charles." Nayla softly spoken with a grin.

With a nod, Charles walks away to go get her usual cup of coffee and a baked apple dumpling. The sweet treat was always her favorite. It was always a treat and surprise to slice through the dumpling and out comes warm gooeyness and slices of apples.

It was like an apple pie, but instead it was a dumpling.

About a minute later, Charles appears with her cup of coffee and a newspaper before telling her that her apple dumpling will be out in a few more minutes. She kindly thanks him before he left, leaving her to unfold the newspaper to read while reaching for her cup of coffee.

Five minutes later, her baked apple dumpling was place before her with a scope of vanilla ice cream on the side. She looks up with a grin at Charles.

"Thank you, Charles."

"You are most welcome. Enjoy." Charles bows his head before walking towards another table to greet a small group of young men that came in.

Setting the paper down beside the plate with her baked apple dumpling on it, she picks up the fork and starts to cut through it, loving the smell of baked apples reaching her nose.

Stabbing a slice apple with some crust, she scopes some vanilla ice cream too and brings it up to her awaiting lips.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

In the same café, sitting with a few other comrades was a newly Nazi soldier by the name of Hans Landa. Before joining the party, Hans was a police investigator or rather a skillful detective.

Now, joining the Nazi party as a detective, Hans was going to use his skills to achieve up in the ranks. He wasn't getting any younger, being thirty four in age and already the hair near his temples were turning grey in color. He was born and raised in Austria and when his fellow colleagues join the Nazi party, he did too.

Sitting back in the seat he was in with a few of his outgoing comrades, Hans looks around the café that he is a usual customer through the years of growing up around these parts.

"_Oh, Hans, there is your woman." _

Hans looks away from the glass of milk in his hand to see a familiar regular customer to this café for the past month enter. The old man owner, Charles, had been instantly smitten with this new woman that appear a month ago to his café.

But he wasn't the only one smitten with this woman.

Hans was too, but so were other guys that eye this woman for her natural beauty. There was no doubt the woman was a beaut, with her mahogany brown hair and pale sea foam green eyes surrounded by dark long lashes and stuck out so brightly it was simply breathtaking and unique.

Since he was a regular customer, coming in after work, Hans would sit in a seat where he can marvel over her and try to figure out what heritage she was.

The time when she spoke, it was smooth and soft. She was American and it appear that she was over in these parts for work. Being a detective, Hans couldn't help but follow her or find out information about what she was doing in these parts of Europe.

From the owner, Hans found out that her name was Nayla Sharpe, an American photographer that was taking pictures of the changes that is happening throughout Europe. But Hans wanted to know more about her, not what she was doing over here.

The comrades around the table call her 'his woman' because they knew he was smitten by her. It was just the fact that Hans, for once, finds himself unable to gather the courage to speak to her.

It was never hard before to charm a woman, but for some reason, seeing her, hearing her speak and seeing her walk the streets, smiling or waving at people that come to know her, he finds himself stump from speaking to her.

"_Just go speak with her, Landa. Even if she is America, she is gorgeous."_

"_Yes, go before some other man would." _

"_It has been a month, Hans. What if she is leaving soon? Never know."_

Underneath the table, Hans's right leg was quickly bouncing up and down, his mind was fighting with going to speak to her or to hold off for a bit longer. But then again, one of his comrades was right. What if another man comes up to her or what if there already was one in her life and he was wasting time gazing at her from afar?

Tapping the side of the glass of his milk, Hans shut his eyes before opening them back up with a look of determination. He decide that a month of watching her from afar was enough and his comrades were right.

"_Go get her, Landa."_

Bowing his head at his comrades, he grabs his hat before making his way over towards the windows where the natural beauty was sitting.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

About to put another bite of apple dumpling into her mouth while her eyes scan over the paper, reading about an October fest coming up, she hears the heels of boots clicking closer to her.

She mentally waves it off, thinking it was customers coming in and walking by her to a table. But that wasn't the case.

"Is anyone sitting across from you or going to be sitting across from you?" A slightly accented voice speaks out beside her.

Setting the fork down with the newspaper, Nayla looks up to her left to see a Nazi soldier standing beside her with a small grin. She can see slightly anxious in his dark grey eyes, but it quickly vanish, masking behind a strong personal.

"No." Nayla answers, shaking her head and then nodding her head towards the empty seat parallel to her.

She couldn't believe that this was happening to her. But then again, deep down she knew it was going to happen one of these days. She always felt eyes on her whenever she walks through the streets, men eyeing her with lust or wanting. She had the luck of not dealing with any of the men, but now, it appears that a man, a Nazi one at that, has the courage to be the first to sort her out.

"I'm Lieutenant Hans Landa of the SS." Hans click his heels together, standing pin straight up before her and his hat tuck underneath his left arm.

"Nayla Sharpe, um, of the US?"

Hearing her comment and the sense of humor yet unsurely of it, Hans couldn't help but let out a few chuckles as he sits down across from her.

Nayla was a bit unsure about telling him what her nationality was, but then again, she wasn't doing anything wrong…she doesn't think she is.

"You're English is good, Mr. Landa."

"Please, Hans and thank you. I also speak, well, English, French, Italian and of course, German." Hans tells her, sitting a bit back in his seat with a slight smug grin on his lips.

For him to speak those languages, she couldn't help but be a bit impress. She was sort of fluent in German, but sometimes it doesn't come to her or can't process the words quickly.

Staring at him, Nayla tilts her head slightly to the side to take him in. She assumes that he is in his mid-thirties, dirty blondish light brown hair and his dark grey eyes that stuck out against his olive color skin. The way he presented himself, he has a strong personality and posture.

"Sooo, did I so something wrong?"

"No, no, you didn't do anything wrong. I wanted to accompany you. Actually, I'm a frequent customer here and have been seeing you come in here lighten up the room with your presence. And please, call me, Hans."

Nayla bit her tongue relieved that she wasn't in trouble or anything. Upon hearing him mentioning about seeing her all the time, she realizes that he has been eyeing her from afar, watching her and taken interest in her.

Staring at him, Nayla can see that he was giving her a small grin and his eyes seem to light up as she looks him in the eyes, excited for her to be paying attention to him.

"You have been watching me?"

"To be honest, yes."

"And you finally have the nerve to come up to me?" Nayla amusedly asks, not believing that this man, this soldier was nervous to come up to her to speak.

Owlishly blinking at her, Hans was a bit surprise at how outspoken she was being to him. Not an ounce of negative emotion was across her face as she talks to him. Usually when speaking to someone not of the German nationality or apart of the party, there was a hint of negative emotions in their eyes or face. But when it came to Nayla, she didn't have a negative emotions unless she is very good at masking her emotions.

"Do you rather that I haven't come up to you?"

"If you have been watching me for a month, why come up now?"

"Didn't know what to say." Hans admits.

"Oh?"

"Yes."

Nodding her head, Nayla picks up the fork to finish her baked apple dumpling, but pauses upon seeing Hans eyeing her dessert then looking back up at her.

"Do you mind if I continue to eat this?"

"No. Do you like sweets?"

"Yes. Chocolate more than anything. But some reason baked apples always warms me up." Nayla tells him.

"I have to agree with you. I love strudels." He jovially tells her, sitting forwards and clasping his hands together on top of the table.

As they continue to talk, Hans stops when he sees his fellow comrades leaving the café. They gave him thumbs up with smirks before leaving with snickers. Nayla simply looks at Hans with raise eyebrows.

"They knew about me not coming up to speak with you for the past month."

"I can assume they have been pestering you to do so."

"Indeed." Hans nods his head.

Pushing the left sleeve up, he stares at his watch and makes a slight face.

"I do have to go back to my work."

"What exactly do you do, Hans?" Nayla asks, wanting to know what he does.

Some reason, she couldn't picture him on the combat field, instead, maybe a doctor or some sort of police officer.

"What do you think that I do, Nayla?" Hans asks her, putting his hat onto his head and then clasping his hands behind his back, a smirk gracing his lips.

Tilting her head a bit to the side and making an unsure expression, Nayla inhales a bit through her clench teeth before licking her bottom lip, not missing how Hans eyes zero in on her lips.

"You look too precise for combat. While we talk, you would eye newcomers that would come in with a calculative look. I say that you are some sort of police officer, waiting for someone to step out of line so that you can jump into action."

A chuckle escape Hans and he reaches out with his right hand, picking up her left hand that was resting on the edge of the table. He bends down while lifting her hand up to his lips.

His lips were smooth as he presses them against the back of her left hand and his grey eyes look up to stare into her eyes.

Pulling away, Nayla rests her hands on her lap while Hans stood up straight.

"I'm a detective and the way you analyze me, Nayla, you could make a good eye too."

"Maybe. But I think that I'll stick with photography."

"Well, I do hope to see you again, Nayla Sharpe. Till then. Good day." Hans bows his head to her before flashing her a charming smile and left the café.

Nayla looks out the window to watch him walk across the cobblestone street then disappears around a corner with his long authorize strides. Looking down at her plate, Nayla stares at the emptiness, wondering how the hell she attracted Hans to her and he sure as hell appears interest in her.

But, she couldn't help but be interest in him too. He was an interesting man that Nayla wants to find out more about.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Hi Everyone,

It has been a while since I have put up new stories or updated any of my other stories. I have, or rather, am still very busy that I haven't been paying any mind to my stories.

I used to write Inglourious Basterds fanfic stories on my old laptop, but I didn't find any mood to finish completing them. Now, I restarting a new one.

I'm starting from the past and climbing up to the movie if anyone is wondering.

Also, anything in Italics is another language.

Sorry, if I get any history facts wrong too.

**Disclaimer to this chapter and future chapters:** I don't own anything about the Inglourious Basterds movie series. However, I do own my original characters, Nayla, her family, Draco (appear in future chapters) and anyone that is not recognizable.

Enjoy Reading and Thank You!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter:** Put in the Shadows

…**..**

…**.. Two Weeks Later: …..**

…**..**

There was another trait that Nayla Sharpe had found out about Lieutenant Hans Landa of the SS. When he says that he was going to do something, he doesn't back down from doing so.

When Hans told her two weeks ago that he will mostly keep in touch with her, he kept true to his word. Every day since she met him, Hans would appear at the café or on the same street as her. From there, he walks beside her, they would ask each other about his or her day and learning more about one another. A relationship was quickly budding between the two.

Today, Hans found Nayla taking pictures of a group of young soldiers going towards their motorcycles to go on patrol. They mostly pose for her with small grins before driving off.

"Did you get a good shot?"

Nayla whirls around with her camera in hand and stares at him with slight wide eyes upon being caught of taking photos. However, she relaxes as it was Hans and photography was her job.

"A few." Nayla tells him, slipping her camera into her bag before slinging the strap over her right shoulder.

Together they begin to walk down the sidewalk.

Over the past weeks, Nayla taken notice that some people were starting to stay away from her making her to know that it was because she has been around Hans. It was because of what he was, a Nazi soldier.

Yesterday, Nayla sent out photos to England where a higher up asks for her photos, hearing about her sending photos to America to show what was going on. The photos were evidence of the expansion of the Nazi party. A few of the photos, those within them didn't know she was taking their photo. Those photos were of soldiers harassing and beating on people that had insulted them.

She wouldn't consider herself a spy. Rather someone that wants everyone to see what was going on and to be cautious because she doesn't have a good feeling as the time goes on.

"Shall we get a strudel?"

"Sure."

They walk to the café that they first met and sat at the table that she usually sits in by the window. Hans took the privilege to tell Charles for two apple strudels with cream and two glasses of milk for the both of them.

About ten minutes later, they were enjoying freshly baked apple strudels with cream on top and glasses of milk.

"So, Nayla, I have a question."

"What is that?" Nayla asks, cutting into the strudel and stabbing the piece.

"What is your heritage? When I look at you, I'm a bit stuck of what you are."

"What do you think that I am?" Nayla questions back, lifting the piece to her lips and biting into the warm goodness.

Resting his forearms on either side of his plate, Hans stare her down with a serious, calculating look. Nayla slowly chews the piece of strudel in her mouth before swallowing and reaching out to grab her glass of milk. All the while, keeping her eyes connected with Hans grey eyes.

"When it's a sunny day and the sun hits your hair a certain way, you have a hint of natural red strands in your hair. I say that you are part Irish."

"Correct on that one. What else do you see, Mr. Sherlock Holmes?"

His once serious expression crack a little and a slight amuse grin appear on his lips upon her comment. She knew that she was most likely adding to his large ego and his pride at how skill he was when he observes.

"England?"

"Nope."

"Hmm."

"Maybe I should help you with this one since you wouldn't expect what I am."

"Go ahead. Indulge me."

"My father is actually from Berlin, Germany. He move to America with his family after the First World War. At twenty years of age, he met my mother, who was born in American, but is an Irish and Norwegian descendent."

"Gah! I would have never guess that. But what an interesting heritage you have, mein liebling. All that has created a schön woman."

A blush came across her cheeks as she understood what those German words were. She heard them many times from men or women when she walk through the streets during her time here. She saw nothing but true honesty in Hans eyes.

"Thank you." She meekly says, looking back down at her strudel and begin to pick at it again.

"No need to be embarrass when it is so true, mein liebling." Hans reaches out to rest his hands on top of her hands making her to drop her fork back onto the plate. Her eyes shot up to look at him, seeing him smirking upon getting her fluster up.

Nayla went back to enjoying her apple strudel to which Hans let out a few chuckles before enjoying his strudel too. After small talk about the upcoming October festival and weather, they were back on the streets, walking side by side.

"Are you going to any of the festivities?"

"Um, I don't feel the need to." Nayla says, glancing around their surroundings to see citizens walking around and doing their daily chores or routines.

"Too childish or are you feeling too old for it?"

Her mouth drop a bit and she looks at Hans with shock eyes. Seeing him holding back laughter, she shoves him away from him causing him to burst out in laughter.

"Who are you calling old? At least I'm not the one showing greys in my hair." Nayla points out with a smirk.

Hans stares at her with slight wide eyes then he narrows his eyes, playfulness in them with a mix of vengeance against her for her comment towards him. Realizing a revenge look coming onto his face, Nayla begins to take a few steps back away from him and holds up her hands.

"Hans, don't do anything crazy now."

"Old, mein liebling?" Hans growls before lunging at her.

A small scream escapes Nayla, drawing some attention towards their direction. However, onlookers either stare with blank expression, smiles or look away upon seeing a laughing Nayla running away from a smirking Hans.

Nayla kept jogging down the sidewalk, dodging people as she went. She glances over her shoulder to see that Hans wasn't behind her anymore causing her to slow down into a stop. Her smile was slowly slipping from her lips and she begins to look around, trying to see if Hans was around.

"Did I run too fast?" Nayla went to walk back into the direction that she came from when arms shot out of an alleyway she was passing.

The strong arms wrapped around her waist and rips her back into the alleyway, away from eyes. Her back met the wall of a building and she went to yell out, but stop herself as she was staring up at a smirking Hans.

"You jerk!" Nayla smacks his chest causing him to snicker and caught her right hand before she could smack him again.

"Now, now, Nayla, you're smacking an officer." Hans purrs out, giving her hand a gentle squeeze before bringing that capture hand up to his lips and laying a kiss against the palm.

"How did you get ahead of me?"

"Mein libeling have you forgotten that I grew up here. I know the area and its passageways very well." Hans lips brush against her capture palm before he drop their hands, making sure that he held her hand.

Heat was dusting across her cheeks upon his affectionate actions thus far towards her. Upon staring up at him, she notices how his eyes were half-lidded and this warmth was within his grey eyes.

For this emotion was a bit shocking to Nayla because she didn't think that he would ever show a soften emotion other than his cunning, observational and persuasive personality.

Reaching up with his free hand that wasn't holding her hand like his other one was doing, he brushes a few strands that came loose from her braid, behind her left ear. Instead of pulling his hand away, he lets his fingertips caress the smoothness of her skin, tracing her cheekbone and jawline.

"Perfection."

"No one is perfect, Hans." Nayla assures him in a low whisper.

"To me, you're my definition of perfect." Hans proclaims, lowering his head towards her making Nayla to go a bit wide eyes, realizing what he was going to do.

Warm breath fanning across her lips, Nayla eyes were slowly shutting when a loud crash cause her eyes to snap back open. Hans pulls away and steps towards the entrance of the alleyway to see what was going on.

"Hans, what is it?" Nayla steps up beside him and looks down the street to see a window of a shop got shatter.

There was Nazi officers surrounding the shop, a few going inside and ransacking the place.

Being a higher rank than those officers standing around, Hans put on his cold personal look and with long strides, storms over to the officers to find what was happening. Nayla sped walk into that direction, pulling out her camera to get a few shots of the situation that was happening before her eyes.

"_What is going on? What is the meaning of this madness?" _Hans switch to German with ease.

"_Lieutenant Landa, we have found out that this shop is own by a Jewish man and his wife."_

Standing with the crowd that was forming on the street to watch Nazi soldiers destroying the shop before their eyes, Nayla listen in on Hans's conversation with one of the Nazi soldiers. She was closer than the other citizens standing around, thus, she was not only getting quick photography shots, but listening in.

"_I see…do what you must." _Hans slowly says, turning away and searching the crowd that had formed around the scene.

Nayla turns a bit away from him, tucking her camera back into her bag before looking over her shoulder to wave at Hans. When Hans saw her, he walks towards her and grabs her hand, dragging her away from the scene.

"Hans, I can walk just fine, you know."

"I want you away from that scene."

"Are they doing that because of the Nuremberg Laws?"

"Yes. Jews are label as non-citizens under those rules."

"Oh." Was all Nayla could say making Hans to slowly come to a stop in dragging her and he stands before her.

Placing his hands on her shoulders, Nayla looks up from staring at their shoes to looking him in the eyes. A small grin was on his lips.

"Curious?"

"Just trying to understand were does moral come into the picture. Or rather, where has it gone to? Is the opportunity of having power putting a veil over the meaning of morality? Hiding morality to the point of ignoring what is right and what is wrong?"

Blinking slowly, Hans stares at Nayla a bit speechless. He was a bit thrown off about her sudden debatable questions. Shaking away the speechlessness, Hans gives her shoulders a small squeeze before relaxing. Bending his head down to her that the tip of their noses brush against one another.

"Don't let this sort of curiosity questions spread, Nayla. There are many that aren't like me, where I'll just listen to your opinions and let you rant away and not give you punishment."

"Why did you join, Hans? Tell me that one?"

"Because I am known as the top detective around here and I got ask to and then I was soon recruited into the SS. All my colleagues were a part of the party too. Now, I'm rising up in ranks for my skillfulness as a detective."

"You just join because you are focusing on the achievement, the image and ignoring morals of what is right and wrong? You get the order and just do it without question…is that it?"

Hans pushes her backwards into an alleyway close by and pushes her up against the wall. A gasps escapes her and she stares up into Hans's cold steel grey eyes holding nothing but seriousness.

This is the coldest, she has ever seen him around her.

"What I do is my job. I do not have any prejudice against the Jews, groups or any races. My job as a detective is to find Jews, Nayla and take down their names before arresting." Hans admits to her.

Nayla tries to look away from him, but he just flexes his hands on her face and keeps her head trap in his strong, large hands.

Hans stare into her eyes, seeing a mix of horrify, sadness and anger. Unshed tears were appearing into her eyes, which he begins to frown as he never saw her cry before and he wishes not to ever see her cry, especially if he was the cause of it.

"You don't believe in the Nazi ideology?"

"No. I'm simply doing what I was order to do, Nayla. And what I do, I'm good at and for that I'm achieving, rising up in the ranks."

"Why don't you stop?"

A snort escapes Hans and he gives her a small smirk and shake of his head.

"Do you know what that'll do to me? I can't quit, Nayla. I'm in far too deep. I was recruited into the SS. Do you know how dangerous the SS is?"

"So, you're saying that not only would you be out of the norm, you'll be heavily punish if you leave?"

"That's parts of it, yes." Hans nods his head, releasing his grip a bit on her face and begins caressing her slightly redden cheeks with his thumbs.

"You do know how I feel about all of this, don't you?"

"I can tell and for that this conversation will be cast in the shadows, left forgotten in my mind." Hans lowly assures her, not wanting to have this discuss anymore, especially knowing how Nayla truly felt about the party.

"Okay." She looks away this time, his hands weren't cupping her face to the point she couldn't move.

However, Hans turns her face back towards him making her to wonder if he has more to say, especially since he has a blank expression. For the two weeks of knowing him, Nayla knew Hans was very good with masking his emotions behind a mask. It makes him dangerous; not knowing what he was thinking or how he was truly feeling, deep inside. An intelligent man that stays quiet and has a slight sarcastic humor when working, Nayla finds Hans a dangerous man and one to trend lightly around.

"What's the matter, Hans?"

"I can't."

Her eyes widen slightly upon hearing him mumble these two words. Thoughts about him telling about how she was against the party and hated them for what they were doing. She can already see herself being arrested and sent somewhere to be executed, never to be heard of again.

Seeing the fear coming into her eyes, Hans smirks inside as he was waiting for the fear to appear. He knew that his words must've had her thinking that he was going to report her, but that was not what was going through his mind. For now, he was actually enjoying seeing the fear coming into her eyes, or rather, being able to emit fear this easily. At this moment, he was simply teasing her.

"Hans…" She meekly whispers, feeling the rock feeling coming into her throat as she was holding herself back from crying.

"I can't…believe how beautiful you and your personality are. It's simply breathtaking." Hans slowly says.

Upon hearing this comment, she realize that he wasn't going to be reporting her or anything, but instead, he was teasing her. Her eyes narrow and she open her mouth to start yelling at him, but before she could, Hans presses his body up against her and pressing her up against the alleyway wall.

His hands cupping either side of her face held her in place as he lays his lips against hers, taking her bottom lip between his.

Forgetting about smacking him for teasing her, Nayla shuts her eyes and felt her hands pressing up against his chest pectorals, feeling the chest muscles flex underneath her touch as she couldn't help but kiss him back.

Pulling away only slightly a few times then going back to kissing, deepening the kisses every time. They were wrapped up in each other's arms and realizing how much they do care for one another.

Breathless, they stare one another in the eyes until Nayla slaps his chest making him to jump and go a bit wide eyes at her action.

"Nayla?" Hans was utterly confuse at why she did that.

"That's for making me think that I did something wrong, you jerk."

Owlishly blinking before amusement came to his eyes and then Hans threw his head back laughing causing Nayla to playfully, repeatedly smack his chest.

He caught her hand before she could smack his chest again and raise her hand up to his lips and lays a gentle kiss on her knuckles before looking her right in the eyes.

"You're all sorts of beauty."

"And you my dear Hans are a flirt and mischievous man."

A smirk came onto his lips, not going to disagree with that comment.

Not one bit.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**As you can see I'm starting a bit in the past before entering the movie. I kind of want to build up to the movie for only a couple of chapters before getting to the movie. **

**Also, sorry if I get any sort of historical facts wrong or didn't word it right. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter:** Trying to Live Normal

…**..**

…**..1937: …..**

…**..**

It slid out of the envelope, hitting the cherry wood glossy desk top and almost glide across, but with quick reaction a hand slams down on top of it.

A groan from behind makes pale mint green eyes to look over their right shoulder to see their companion turning on their side, facing in their direction and hugging their pillows to them. An amuse grin comes onto their face upon staring at their sleeping companion.

Turning back to the desk, they set down the envelope and pick up the square glossy feeling paper and flip it over to show a portrait image of two people. The man was dress in iron press uniform with their medals shining bright while the woman was dress in a beautiful, long white lace wedding dress and holding a bouquet of white roses mix with orchids.

There were smiles on both Hans and Nayla lips on that day.

Smiling at the image that finally came in, Nayla stands up from the desk seat and runs over towards the king size bed. She lunges onto the bed, landing on top of her sleeping companion and startling him awake.

"What happen? Where's the fire?" Hans sat up before being shove back down onto his back.

His hands automatically come to rest on Nayla's thighs that were showing because the bathrobe she was wearing rode up as she was straddling his waist.

"Good morning to you too, love." Hans groggily says, clearing his throat a bit to get his voice back to normal.

"Look what came in finally. I mean seriously our wedding was almost a month ago and this just got to us?" Nayla waves the image of their wedding photo with a smile.

Today, she would go out and buy a frame for the photo.

"You woke me up for that."

"Hans!" Nayla playfully slaps his chest causing him to chuckle, shutting his eyes and appearing to be going back to sleep.

Nayla sets the photo on the nightstand and then she wiggle her fingers with a smirk before throwing her hands down against Hans sides and begins tickling him through the thin sheets, since the comforter got thrown somewhere last night.

"ARGH!" Hans's eyes snap open and he begin to wiggle around underneath her, trying to get away.

It has been a year and a half since Hans and Nayla met one another. They became so close over that time, Nayla knowing everything about Hans and Hans knowing so much about her, they decided to tie the knot last month. It was a last minute thing and very small with only a few friends—mostly Hans colleagues as witness—and they gotten married.

Nayla was known Nayla Landa, the wife of a now lieutenant colonel of the SS. Hans knew she doesn't agree with the Nazi ideology, but he doesn't either. He does what he does because he's order to use his detective skills and his intelligence to find people, specifically the Jews.

Knowing Nayla won't give up on tickling him, Hans grunts a bit as he literally lifts her up into the air causing her to scream out with shock. He smirks before tossing her to the side of him and watching her bounce a bit before he attacks this time. Rolling on top of her and grabbing her wrists, putting them above her head and smirking down at her.

"Tsk, tsk, mein liebling, what am I to do with you." Hans purrs, bending his head down to kiss her but pulls back when she was leaning up to accept his kiss.

Teasing her, he winks at her while she lets out a frustrated growl and sharply glares at him. She hates it when he teases her for his own satisfaction. Sometimes she does it to him and he gets a bit prissy, but at the same time he enjoys it.

"Hans, stop being an ass."

"Oh ho, now don't get verbally violent, love, especially towards an officer." Hans says, leaning down and smothering her lips with his before she could retaliate.

Their kissing starts to become desperate, hungry in passion. Hans's hands pull at her robes, opening it up to show off her naked body. Nayla's hands were pulling the blanket out from around him so he could press his naked body against her own, both letting out heavy sighs through their noses when their naked, warm bodies press against one another.

Hands dragging all over each other's bodies, light perspiration was beginning to form, their lips attacking one another or anywhere their lips could reach. The need to join together was desirable.

Wedging his lower half between her legs, Hans pulls away from her lips and rests his hands on either side of her head, gently panting as he stares into her radiant mint green eyes.

"Gorgeous." Hans huskily says, his accent deep.

Before Hans could make love to his wife, there was pounding on their front door. A growl came out of his mouth and he begin to curse loudly in German. Nayla was also frustrated, but seeing how piss her husband got, she ended up laughing.

"You laugh?"

"Yes. Seeing you like this is a bit funny as long as your anger isn't directed at me." Nayla says, leaning up and pecking his lips.

"I can't answer the door like this." Hans says, glancing down at his fully awaken lower region.

"Indeed…I'll answer it." Nayla shoves him off her and slides out of their bed, pulling the bathrobe back on.

"What about a quickie?"

"Last time we try to get one in, Hans, you smack your head into the corner of a doorway and cut your head open. Getting this lovely scar to remember." Nayla finish tying the bathrobe and bent over, kissing Hans on the forehead and on the small scar that she was talking about.

"Argh. If it is Hermann or some low ranking soldier, I might shoot them." Hans growls, lying on his back and glaring up at the ceiling.

"I'm sure you will." Nayla sarcastically says.

A pillow was thrown at her making her to yelp then laugh, running out of their bedroom with a smile. Hans chuckles and lays back down, dropping his arms over his eyes with a loud sigh escaping from him.

…**..**

Walking through the townhouse foyer, Nayla come to the front door and unlocks it before swinging it open.

"_Good morning, how can I help you?"_ Nayla switches to German with ease.

Being around Hans, who was good with picking up languages, he helped her to better her German language and to be comfortable speaking it.

Standing up straight, clicking heels together was a young man in his early twenties, black hair slick back and cornflower blue eyes.

"_Morning. I'm Captain Dieter Hellstorm of the Gestapo looking for Lieutenant Colonel Hans Landa."_

"_Ah, you're looking for my husband."_

"_Mrs. Landa?"_

"_Indeed. Please to meet you, Captain. You look pretty young to be a Captain."_

"_Just turn twenty." _Hellstorm informs her, shaking her hand before taking his hat off when she steps aside to allow him in.

Knowing his age and his rank, Nayla knew that Hellstorm must've been an intelligent or hard working young man to raise up in the ranks that quick. Unless he had started younger, than that'll explain it.

"Nayla, who is at the door?" Hans appear from the hallway, fixing the belt around his dark bluish grey uniform that looks like its black from afar.

"Captain Dieter Hellstorm." Nayla answers, turning her head to give Hellstorm a wink before walking off.

Hans wraps his right arm around Nayla waist before she could walk by him and tugs her against him. Standing near the door, Hellstorm moves unsteadily on his boot cladded feet, glancing a bit at the couple that was pretty much known by many for how perfect they were as a married couple.

Giving Nayla a long kiss, Hans pulls away and pats her butt as she walks away, heading to the kitchen. Hans watches her go before he turns to Hellstorm with a smirk and hands clasps behind his back.

"Shall we go into my office?"

Only nodding, Hellstorm follows Hans down the hallway before Hans opens a door to show a study room.

It was a good size room, a comfortable feeling, especially with furniture, paintings, and one size of the room's wall was just bookshelves filled with books.

Hans sat himself in a leather seat behind a large dark wood desk and he wave his hand for Hellstorm to sit in one of the two seats in front of the desk.

"Do you mind if we speak in English? I have been learning more about the English slangs in America, especially having my wife from there. Some of the wording she uses is highly entertaining that I wish to learn myself; thus, I have been cleaning up my English." Hans excitedly says, waving his hands about with a grin.

"Ja—yes." Hellstorm nods.

"Good. Now, why the sudden appearance?" Hans leans back in his leather chair, hands clasps together on his lap and his grey eyes become hard with seriousness.

Adjusting himself in his seat, Hellstorm met Hans's strict eyes and knowing that the rumors of Hans Landa were true. That Hans Landa was an intelligent man, who can be smiling one moment and turn into a cold-hearted, nothing but serious man with a snap of the fingers.

"I have come to gather reports about war criminals against the party that you might've arrested and sent off to the concentration camps. Or any reports of suspicion of individuals or resistance against the party." Hellstorm informs Hans, staring the older man right in the eyes and trying not to back down.

"I see." Hans sits forwards, opening a draw to his right and pulling out a folder, all the while keeping his eyes connected with Hellstorm's eyes.

"Knowing that someone was to come, I was thankful enough to get this work done before someone did come, obviously you." Hans held out the report.

As Hellstorm went to reach for the report, Hans pulls it a bit away from his reach and he narrows his eyes on Hellstorm. Hellstorm sat up straighter, wondering what Hans was playing at or what he was thinking.

"Is this the only reason you are here?"

Blinking in shock, Hellstorm can see why many liked Hans and didn't like him. The man was truly a man of observation and trust no one.

"Yes."

"They send a young man to receive reports that contain suspicion of individuals that might or might not be a part of a resistance, yet are showing plans against the party. Why send you?"

"To prove that I can handle the job."

"I could have sent Hermann to do this."

Biting his tongue, Hellstorm nods his head as he agrees with Hans that Hermann could've deliver it. However, at the same time, there has been recent hijackings of Nazi vehicles, but also, information leaking out.

"Is this because of the recent hijackings? That one of those truck that got high jacked contained statistical information of various people living in certain areas." Hans sets the report folder down on the desk, resting in between Hellstorm and him.

Eyes flickering to the report then at the emotionless Hans Landa, Hellstorm was sitting in the interrogation seat. He was being interrogated of his skills to keep this report safe, but also, if Hans could trust him.

"Is there suspicion of someone that is doing this to us? My wife is American, yes, but she is of German descendent. If my wife is being targeted, you will face me." Hans strictly states, eyes narrowing as he didn't need anyone to threaten his wife.

Hans stated her heritage, or rather, one of her heritages because he knew Hellstorm would relay any sort of message to his uppers. On Nayla's papers, it states she is an American German thanks to him because before it just said American. But when they were in a relationship, he pull some strings to have the German part added to it as he didn't need any threatening gesture towards her and other negative things.

"No, it's not your wife." Hellstorm admits, the truth coming out of him as Hans was going to keep questioning him if he doesn't give answers.

"Then do tell me who you think is the leak?"

"We have reason that your driver that you call Hermann is the one with a few others."

"Arrest him then."

"Huh?" Hellstorm felt foolish for blurting this out making his face heat up.

"Not only was I waiting for someone to come pick up the report, I was waiting for someone to arrest the man I call Hermann." Hans pushes the report over to Hellstorm and nods his head towards it.

This time, Hellstorm slowly grabs the report and opens it up to see that Hans already had 'Hermann,' who was really named Charles Fitz, on the list. Hellstorm looks at Hans with slight wide eyes in awe, amaze that Hans was already steps ahead of everyone else.

"As you can also see on there is the other gentlemen that are partners with Fitz. There's a location of their whereabouts, or rather, their frequent hangout spot and there is a few listed areas of where they meet to plan their rogue actions."

Forget the one step in front of them, Hellstorm can see that Hans was many steps ahead of everyone else. He was impress and completely awestruck at Hans skills. The rumors was definitely true about Hans skills compare to the fictional character known as Sherlock Holmes.

A knock on the study room door makes Hans to turn his head towards it with a grin.

"Come in, mein liebling." Hans calls out.

The door open to show Nayla standing there with a small tray of a pot of what smell like coffee and cups.

"I don't know how long you are staying Captain, but I brought you two men coffee…oh I forgot the sugar. Be right back." Nayla sets the tray down on the side of the desk and walks out.

Hellstorm stares after the lady Landa before looking to Hans, who was staring at him with sharp grey eyes.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?"

The young captain only nods, not knowing if this was a test or if he says something, would Hans shoot him for eyeing his wife with awe.

"Does anyone say anything in particular about my lovely wife? I wish to know." Hans reaches to the tray, grabbing a cup and pouring himself coffee. He waves his hand at Hellstorm to do the same to which the young captain does.

"That you are a lucky man to have her as your wife and she is known to be one of the most beautiful woman around. Many are jealous that you have her as your wife." Hellstorm informs Hans while putting some cream into his coffee and then sat back to wait for the sugar.

A low chuckle that slowly rose into laughter makes Hellstorm to stare at his superior with raise eyebrows.

"Oh, I love rumors or rather these gossip facts. If I do say so myself, I feel a bit happy to hear how everyone envies what I have. Nayla is beautiful in all parts. Appearance, emotionally, but most of all personality. Agh, her personality is so pure." Hans praises his wife, smirking as he thinks about, in pleasure, of how many men envy him for having Nayla as his wife.

Only a slight nod from Hellstorm was all Hans got. Hellstorm was a bit thrown off about Hans ranting about his wife, but Hellstorm saw nothing but love in Hans eyes as he went on to talking about Nayla. And Hellstorm doesn't blame him. For Nayla was definitely a woman that Hellstorm would love to have by his side too.

The sound of feet thudding across the wood floors makes both men to look towards the door where Nayla appears with a small container fill with sugar.

"Sorry it took so long. Somehow I misplace the container of sugar in a cabinet. Odd spot, but I must've been doing one thing and put this somewhere. Anyways, here you two go." Nayla flashes them a grin before leaving the room again.

"I do have to say something, lieutenant colonel." Hellstorm looks away from the door that Nayla just left out of.

"What is that?"

"Keep your wife close. Many are jealous at what you have."

"Is that a warning?"

"A precaution warning. You have a high rank and a beautiful wife, you are what everyone envies." Hellstorm says, taking a few gulps of his coffee before setting it aside and standing up, pulling his hat on.

Standing up from his seat, Hans stares down Hellstorm before nodding his head with a small grin. He stuck out his hand to the young captain to which Hellstorm slowly puts his hand in and they shake hands. But when Hellstorm tries to pull away, Hans holds on causing the young captain to look at the older man with a questionable look.

"I do appreciate you informing me of this precaution warning, Hellstorm. But if anything was to come up about anyone having ideas, you'll let me know…won't you?" Hans says, putting on a kind smile, but his eyes were vicious and dark.

"Ja." Hellstorm lowly says with a sharp nod.

Now, Hellstorm definitely knew Hans was dangerous and whoever was to mess with him would surely get their ass kick or a bullet between their eyes.

"Good…now, you can go on about and arrest Hermann. Good day." Hans says, pulling his hand away from Hellstorm and giving the young captain a wave.

Hellstorm walked out of the office and begin walking to the front door, but pauses upon Nayla appearing with a plate filled with homemade cookies.

"Leaving so soon?"

"Ja. Duty calls."

"Take a few please."

Hellstorm won't say no to that, especially food. He takes a few of the homemade cookies, biting in one and almost let out a satisfying groan, but held it back. He gives Nayla a smile and nod before walking out of the house.

Nayla walks to the study room where Hans was standing near the window and staring out with his hands behind his back. Setting the plate of cookies on the desk, she walks over to her husband and wraps her arms around his waist from behind and rest her forehead in between his shoulder blades.

Commotion outside makes Nayla to pull away from Hans and stand beside him to see Hellstorm with his Gestapo men were arresting Hermann.

"What is going on?" Nayla's eyes widen, especially seeing one of the Gestapo men knock Hermann out and drag him to the truck they arrive in. Hellstorm casually walks to the motorcycle that he driven on and got on, starting it up, not showing an ounce of emotion on his face.

"It appears that Hermann was part of a resistance."

"Oh?"

"Yes, oh." Hans glances at her before turning away from the window and walking to his desk.

Just the thought of Hellstorm telling Hans a precaution warning of keeping his wife close and just keep his eyes open, has Hans a bit on his toes. If he didn't have Hermann arrested this soon, he could have done something to either Hans or Nayla. If something ever was to happen to Nayla, Hans felt like he would lose his mind and tear everything up around him.

"Outrageous." Nayla mutters, not believing that Hermann got arrested for being a part of a resistance group that would try to stop the Nazi party from fully taking over.

Deep in her mind, she hopes there will be a resistance or some sort of group to put a stop to all of this because she knew that this party was only going to expand and do something that was going to change history.

"What was that, dear?" Hans was leaning back in his desk chair, chewing away on the homemade cookies that Nayla must've made early this morning.

"I was only mumbling how I wanted to go buy a picture frame, but with Hermann being arrested, that won't be the case today." Nayla makes up, turning around and walking over towards Hans, who was munching away on the cookies she made early this morning.

"I see. Well, there most likely will be another Hermann soon enough to replace that one." Hans tells her, staring intensely at his desk before shaking his head as he was thinking about interviewing the next Hermann before they work for him. Hans needs to protect his Nayla, thus, he would have to interview anyone that would work close to him or his wife.

"You alright? You appear to be going into your deep thinking mode." Nayla steps to stand beside his chair and gently ran her fingertips across his brows.

"Of course. Just things that I have to go out and do today." His left arm came forwards to rest his hand on her lower back and he made circular motions of his thumb on her back.

"When are you going to be going out?"

"Maybe in a few."

"Is it that important to leave so soon?"

Now, the questions that she was asking makes Hans to look up at her with raise eyebrows and curious eyes. He was wondering where she was leading this questioning to.

"Nayla, why do you ask these questions?"

"Well…" Nayla lifts her bathrobe up as she swings her left leg over Hans's legs and she slowly lowers herself onto his lap, straddling him in his seat and her hands resting against his chest.

Eyebrows rising and desire appearing into his eyes, Hans couldn't help the grin that came onto his lips or the excitement that was starting to flow down to his south region. Since she was still wearing the bathrobe, Hans just slid his hands up underneath it and grasps her bare hips.

"We were rudely interrupted earlier and I just thought that you would want to finish. But upon seeing you dress up and now saying that you have something to do, I guess my idea has gone out the window." Nayla says, about to stand up and leave his lap, but with his hands on her hips, he tugs her back down with a glint of lust in his eyes.

"The duties can wait." Hans's lowly growls, feeling Nayla move her hips in a slow manner around his groin.

"Oh?" Nayla mumbles against his lips, pecking his lips a few times while her hands slid down his chest to his pants.

"At the moment, you are more important." Hans huskily tells her.

Feeling the pants buttons being unbutton and the zipper being pulled down, Hans slides his lips down Nayla's jawline and beings to attack her neck with light nips and kisses.

"Hopefully no interruptions this time." Nayla right hand travels up into his hair, messing it up from its parted to the side, clean style while her left hand was pressing up against his chest.

"Indeed, mein liebling." Hans groans, his hands untying the robe and pushing her robe open to show her slender and fit body.

His right hand went down to his pants, pulling them down a bit to release his overly excited phallus from the constraining pants. The passion for each other was too great and he wasn't going to take off his uniform as he wants his wife right now.

Feeling Nayla adjust herself and lift herself up by her knees, she rests her hands on his shoulders before lowering herself down on him causing Hans to hiss out and begin to mumble in German about pleasure and her.

Every moment, every touch and caress felt like fire trailing across their skin. A fiery and passionate burn building up higher and higher within their bodies. Their movements were fast at one point than slowing down pace, to feel everything.

When Hans stood up, holding her close then lowering her back onto his desk, he lays kisses on her neck. He held her waist a bit tight to keep her from sliding away from him as his thrusts were becoming harder to get deeper.

The sounds of their names, skin on skin, and clanking of trinkets and pictures frames on Hans's desk echo throughout the study room.

Nayla weaves her fingers through his hair, tilting her head back and gasping out in ecstasy as she felt herself hitting her peak. While Hans nuzzle his head into the side of her neck, grunting as his pace became frantic as he felt the buildup in his southern regions.

When both reach their peaks, Hans gives her hips a squeeze while standing up a bit and arching his back into a backwards arch, his eyes staring up at the ceiling as he groans out his wife's name. Nayla pants gently, bringing her head forwards to stare at her husband and sees his eyes shutting as he lets out a shutter breathe.

Collecting himself a bit, Hans hands slide up Nayla's sides and pulls her up, her chest press up against his chest. Hands sliding to her back, keeping her press up against him, Hans pecks her a few times on the lips before they stare one another in the eyes.

"That was intense." Nayla bumps her forehead with his.

"It wasn't tedious." Hans chuckles making her to laugh with him.

"No, it wasn't."

Getting off his desk, Nayla wraps her bathrobe back around her and Hans pulls Nayla onto his lap, kissing her neck a few times before they stare one another in the eyes. His right arm wrapped around her waist while his left hand rests upon her stomach.

"You think that might've, possibly created a son?"

"Or daughter." Nayla points out, eyes playfully narrowing.

"Or daughter." Hans sighs, grinning a little.

The talk of children was brought up last week, thinking about the future. Nayla pick on the fact that Hans wasn't getting any younger and, well, neither was she. They did want children and Hans would point out Nayla is good with children or how she has that motherly personality.

"I have to go do investigation, Nayla." Hans tells her after a few minutes sitting in silence with each other. He lays a few kisses on her neck before tapping her butt to get up.

"Do you know when you will be back?" Nayla asks as Hans stands up and begins to fix his uniform.

All he needed was his overcoat that has his medals on it, his leather trench coat and hat. He walks out of the study room with Nayla, but turns to go upstairs to get his coat with his medals. Once everything was on, he came back downstairs into the foyer where Nayla was holding his black leather trench coat and hat.

"Mein liebling." Hans steps up to her, her helping him to put his trench coat on before he takes his hat from her.

Once the hat was on, Hans wraps his left arm around her waist and tugs her close, giving her a deep kiss then he only pulls back a little so the tip of their noses were brushing.

"I will be back later on in the evening around seven."

"I'll see you then. Be careful." Nayla whispers, pecking his lips before stepping back as he walks to the front door.

Nayla clasps her hands in front of her, staring after him and giving him a small wave as he winks at her with a tip of his hat before leaving their home. Shutting her eyes, she lets out a breath as she wants him safe even though she doesn't agree with what he does.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**So, this is a long chapter. But I did that because the next chapter is going to be a bit crazy. **

**Thanks to those that reviewed thus far. I wanted to take a different view on Hans and when he was a bit younger than what he was in the movie. **

**Thanks and Enjoy! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter:** Shattering

…**..**

…**.. 1938: …..**

…**..**

It was a nippy fall day as Nayla Landa walks down the street, bundle up in layers and layers of clothing to stay warm. She grins at a few people that she recognize, walking by her making them to nod their head or give her a small grin.

Her boot heels thud across the sidewalk until she came to the stop before a familiar café that she soon enters.

"Ah, my Nayla, beautiful as always."

"Oh Charles, you flatter me so." Nayla winks at the old man of late fifties and owner of this café.

"Will you be having your usual apple dumpling?"

"Yes, but on the go and two please. I have to get home because Hans has something to tell me or something like that." Nayla waves her right hand in a lazy manner making Charles to grin but then a sly smirk came onto his lips.

"Did you tell him?" Charles leans forwards across the bar counter, whispering to her with a smile.

"No! I was going to tell him in a few days. I'm actually just coming back from the doctors to find out I'm three months along!"

"Congratulations. Hans will be thrilled when he hears the news." Charles claps his hands together while Nayla nods her head, a smile wide upon her face.

Leaving her to go get the requested apple dumplings, Nayla sits herself down on one of the stools at the bar. Her eyes glancing around to see Nazi soldiers sitting around the café, having conversations while eating or drinking. There was no smoking as Charles doesn't allow smoking inside his café.

After minutes pass, Charles came back with a container and hands her the apple dumplings. Nayla went to give him money, but he holds his hands up and shakes his head at her.

"It will be on me for the wonderful news." Charles winks making Nayla to bow her head a bit at him with a smile, softly thanking him before leaving his café.

Holding the container against her chest, Nayla walks down the sidewalk and doesn't really pay attention to anyone. But when she does, she takes note that there were some people that stop walking and step aside to allow her by. Her eyebrows came together upon these individuals' actions as she walks by. Then the thought of her last name now, who her husband is makes Nayla realize it was because of him, because of Hans, a Lieutenant Colonel of the SS.

When Nayla got back home, she walks down the walkway and about to unlock the house when she heard a car pulling up in front of the home. Turning around, she sees Hans coming out of the backseat of a car and walking towards her with a grin.

"Right on time." Nayla slightly grins as Hans comes up to her, lying a quick peck on her lips before leading her into their home.

"I smell something delicious."

"Indeed you do. I had the urge to go buy apple dumplings for the both of us from Charles." Nayla tells him as they enter the kitchen.

Nayla sets the container down and opens it to show the delicious dessert much to Hans and her delight. He drops another kiss on her head before stepping back and taking off his hat, tossing it onto the kitchen counter.

Going into one of the cabinets, Nayla grabs two plates and setting them down upon the counter. She begins to plate the apple dumpling onto the plates and turns, holding out one of the plates.

Hans grabs forks and takes one of the plates before walking through the doorway of the dining room. She follows him into the dining room where he sits himself down at the head of the table while she sits on his right side.

Together, they took a few bites before they begin making conversation.

"So, what were you going to inform me?" Nayla asks, stabbing a slice of an apple and then looking up at him.

"Ah, yes." Hans sits up a bit, adjusting himself in his seat and setting his hands down on either side of his plate.

"I want you to stay in tonight and if you hear things outside, please stay inside."

Eyebrows rising and setting her utensils down, Nayla stares down her husband, who was cutting violently in the apple dumpling. She knew that Hans always cuts into his food violently as if the food was alive. It was just the way he eats and Nayla doesn't bring it up that much anymore.

"Why is that? I want the truth too." Nayla asks, her tongue running over her lips before leaning back in the seat and narrowing her eyes upon Hans.

"There is a planned event tonight that is no place for you to be around. Many soldiers are going to be out and spreading throughout the streets."

"What is to be planned, Hans? Why this sudden group of soldiers?" Nayla asks again, her voice turning a bit harder. She knew that he knew what is to happen and the meaning behind any order because he was a high rank in the SS group.

Dropping the fork onto the plate, Hans sits back in his seat and folds his hands onto his lap, his facial expression becoming hard with seriousness.

"Nayla, I'm doing this for your safety. Stay within this house. My words are final."

"You words? Since when am I a child."

The slight hard personal crack as Hans lets out a shaky breath and ran his right hand over his perfectly parted dark dirty blonde hair. His dark grey eyes look up towards the ceiling of their dining room before resting on her, seeing her cross her arms over her chest and showing a look of defiance.

"You are too stubborn."

"Learn from the best." Nayla retorts, glaring at him now.

Getting up from his seat, Nayla back straightens as Hans comes to stand before her and he was staring down at her. He leans forwards to rest his hands on the arms of the chair she was sitting in and leans forwards so the tips of their noses were touching.

"Can you just listen and do as I say? I'm only doing this because of your safety. If something was to happen to you…" Hans bows his head, his eyes shutting as he doesn't want to image his wife getting hurt or worst, dead. He couldn't live with knowing she was gone forever from him.

"I would never forgive myself. Can you please stay within our property? For me?" Hans softly asks her, his grey eyes shaking slightly as he searches her eyes.

Seeing the concern and worries in his eyes towards her, Nayla shuts her eyes and nods her head. Hans lets out a relief sigh before standing up and laying his lips against her forehead. He kept his lips there for a few seconds before pulling back and moving back to his seat to finish his apple dumpling.

"I'll do what you ask, but what is happening that you are like this, Hans?" Nayla lowly asks, picking up her fork and gently stabbing her apple dumpling, staring at the pieces falling onto the plate before looking at him.

"You'll find out soon enough." Hans answers her, glancing up at her before looking down at his dessert and aggressively cutting into it to get a piece.

Dropping her eyes off him, Nayla would have to be patience to find out what was going to happen. For now, she'll do what her husband asks of her and stay within the walls of their property in order to be safe.

…**..**

When the sunset was setting, Hans put his long black leather SS trench coat on and his hat, fixing the two on him before looking at her as they stood within the foyer of their home.

"Remember what I said." Hans steps to her, resting his leather gloved hands upon her waist.

She only nods, not wanting to be verbal to him as she was still a bit upset of him commanding her like a little child. She can be stubborn and it mostly comes out when he commands her for or do something.

Lying his lips upon her forehead, Hans pulls back to stare into her eyes. His right hand came up to caress the side of her face making a small grin to come upon her lips.

"You're beautiful."

"Be safe on whatever you're doing." Nayla softly says, a grin slipping onto Hans lips now.

However, in his eyes, Nayla can see there was a mix of sadness and exhaustion. Her eyes search him with amazement at what he was feeling, especially at this moment. As if he didn't want to do what he has to go do.

Kissing each other for a few moments and then Hans pulls away. Hans adjust his hat before leaving the house and heading towards the waiting vehicle where the new Hermann was standing, holding the back door open.

Nayla stares at the dark wood front door for a few moments, listening to the vehicle drive away with her husband who was a lieutenant colonel in the SS. Turning away, Nayla heads to go upstairs to draw herself a bath to relax her nerves. Her right hand caressing her lower stomach that was firmer from being three months along.

…**..**

Around nine, there was screaming and yelling.

Nayla pulls on a robe over her nightgown and rushes across the master bedroom to the window to look outside. Pressing her hands against the window frame, she sees over building rooftops, fire.

There was fire erupting in various spots around blocks, screaming heard all over. Her eyes were wide and she looks down to the streets to see people running around, heading towards the scenes or away from whatever is happening.

Pulling herself away from the window, Nayla quickly walks to her dresser and changes out of nightgown and into loose pants and a long sleeve shirt. Slipping on some boots without really tying them, Nayla grabs her camera and heads downstairs then out of the house.

As Nayla walks down the walkway and towards the gate that leads out of the yard, she pauses when she sees Nazi soldiers chasing after a few people. Nayla remembers about her husband telling her to stay safe by staying within their yard and home.

Stepping up to the gate, Nayla stares at those Nazi soldiers chasing those people and see them beating on them. Lifting her camera up to her face, Nayla snaps photos, the flash not even bothering the soldiers as they were too occupy with the enjoyment of beating these people.

"But why?" Nayla whispers, staring at the scene horrified and went to open the gate, but stop as Hermann appeared before her.

"Mrs. Landa, I insist you stay within the yard."

"What is going on?"

"What do you mean Mrs…"

"Oh don't give me that bullshit, dammit. Tell me what the hell is going on?" Nayla strictly asks, her sea foam blue green eyes were glaring down Hermann, who begins to move unsteadily on his feet, feeling uncomfortable under her gaze.

"Mrs. Lan—"

"I didn't realize there were so many Jews on the last block." Those Nazi soldiers from earlier were walking away from the men that they just beaten up.

Nayla could only watch, realizing what the soldiers were doing now.

"What?" Nayla eyes search the streets, seeing people running away, Nazi soldiers and residents that support the party were hunting down Jewish people.

"Hermann?"

"There has been an order to destroy homes, schools, and anything relevant to the Jews. We are also to arrest any on sight."

"And what is the meaning of this? What have they done to deserve this?" Nayla whispers, her eyes filling with unshed tears as she can finally see the horror coming closer around Hans and her home.

She was a spectator that's witnessing an event that sure as hell will be remember in the archives.

"One of our German diplomat was killed by a man."

"Let me guess, he was Jewish."

The young solider only nods at Nayla making her to shake her head and turn from him, storming back into the house and trying to blink away those unshed tears.

Entering the house, Nayla shakes her head and storms to the back of the house and opens up the backdoor. Walking over to a bench, Nayla sits herself down and stares up at the night sky, seeing how it appear lighter but that was because of the many fires erupting throughout the town.

"Hans, what are you doing at this moment?" Nayla whispers, her hands resting on her lower stomach.

…**..**

Standing to the side, Hans kept his hands behind his back and clasps together, watching as the younger soldiers and Austrian citizens throw anything heavy through windows of buildings that were own by Jews.

Glass shattering echo throughout each block, glittering the air with small fragments of glass that looks like diamonds before raining down onto the streets. The ground was sparkling from the amount of shatter glass lying around.

Fire was bursting from buildings, destroying everything that was inside.

Hearing something fall behind him, Hans turns to look into the alleyway that he was standing before. Something moves behind a trash barrel causing his head to tilt with curiosity.

Walking into the alleyway, he takes out his Luger, grasping it in his right hand and his finger on the trigger. His boots cracking pieces of glass and dirt underneath the heel as he steps forwards to peek behind a trash barrel.

Silver eyes filled with fear stare up at him.

A boy about five was curl up, hugging his legs and black soot from the ashes of the fires were smudge against his skin.

Seeing a peek of a Jewish star patch stitch on a tear up shirt.

Upon seeing Hans, the boy was shaking like a leaf.

Holstering his Luger away, Hans pushes his trench coat off his legs and kneels down before the boy. The boy eyes were wide as he stares at Hans like a trapped animal with no way out.

Seeing a child within this mess, Hans shakes his head a little as he begins to think of when the day comes when he might be a father, he doesn't want to picture his children in danger.

Studying the little boy, Hans knew who the boy was. It was a son of an Austrian father and Jewish mother, who own a bookstore. Glancing away, Hans sees the men in his squad still ransacking places. Looking back at the scared boy, Hans smirks before reaching down to his right book and grabbing the hilt of a dagger and pulling it out.

A whimper escapes the boy, but Hans shush him and reaches out. The boy eyes clench shut as Hans reach out and places the dagger on his shirt and begins slicing.

Feeling no pain and Hans pulling the dagger away, the boy open his eyes and sees that Hans was holding the patch that signals the boy was part Jewish.

"You have an Austrian father and nothing more. That is all you'll say. Now run along." Hans sets the patch aside before sliding his dagger into the sheath hidden in his right boot before standing up. He was trying to save the boy.

Hans reach down to pick up the boy and set him on his feet, brushing the soot off the boy's face.

"Run along, find your father. Go." Hans states, pushing the boy forwards down the alleyway.

The boy begin running by pauses to stare back at Hans, who only bows his head and he walks back into the direction where he went back to watch over his men destroying homes of people that did nothing wrong.

Hans knew his wife was right about many things, but he couldn't admit it. He assumes he was stubborn too, but this was his job. He does his job, but he doesn't believe in this party ideology.

Standing back in the spot that he once was standing, Hans clasps his hands behind his back and watches on.

…**..**

Hearing commotion around the house, Nayla stands up from the bench and went to walk by back into the house, but stops upon seeing people running into the backyard.

"What?"

Seeing the Jewish patches, her eyes look up to see young men staring back at her.

"Isn't she the wife of that lieutenant colonel?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Landa."

"But I heard she's nice."

"Let's see how nice she is then."

They were stepping closer to her making her to step back, her right hand coming over her stomach in a protective manner. One of the boys sees that and stops walking forwards, not liking where his friends ideas were going.

"We can get our revenge."

"HALT!" Hermann appears, pointing a gun at the young men with a glare.

Nayla quickly rushes away as the focus was on Hermann. Hermann glances at Nayla to make sure she got by him but that was his mistake. One of the men has his own gun and shot Hermann causing Nayla to scream.

"Oh god." Nayla whispers, moving closer to the house.

The gunshot and Nayla's startling scream had echo, cause Nazi soldiers on the streets to rush into the yard. There the soldiers begin to take down the four men before one of the soldiers turn to Nayla, who was standing near Hermann staring down at him.

The soldier came over to Nayla, grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back with a glare.

"_Who are you?"_

"I am Nayla Landa." Nayla answers, not realizing that her perfect English was too perfect for this soldier that demanded her this question.

"You English? Sound American." The soldier says, glaring down at her before shoving her to the other soldiers.

"_Take her to the trucks."_

"_What? You must be new if you don't know who I am." _Nayla shouts at the soldier, who gives her a smug look.

"_I am new, but I don't care who you are, American…does she have papers on her?"_

A soldier shook his head when he checks the pockets of Nayla. Another soldier went into the house, ransacking it before coming outside with Nayla's old passport making her to curse underneath her breath.

Her new passport book states she was German-American. Her old one states she is American; thus, this was not working in her favor.

"American." The soldier states.

"Off you go." The smug, new Nazi soldier states.

Nayla tries to fight, but she was hit across the face by a gun and she went unconscious.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

There was something wrong when he came home.

The lights were off, Hermann wasn't in the front guarding, the front gate was swung open and so was the front door.

"Nayla…" Hans jogs down the walkway and into the house, searching around while yelling his wife's name.

Running around the kitchen, as he passes one of the windows, he pauses upon seeing someone lying in the backyard.

Going outside and flipping over the body, it was Hermann, who was shot in the stomach and lowly groaning in pain.

"Where is Nayla?" Hans firmly states.

"New…soldiers took her…didn't realize who she was….American."

"Fuck." Hans pulls away from Hermann and runs out front to yell at the men that drove him over to help Hermann in the back.

Hans then storms into the streets, looking around for any signs of young Nazi soldiers around.

"Landa!"

Turning around, there was Charlie, the man that own the café that Nayla and he love to go to and where they had met the first time.

Soldiers tried to keep Charles back, but Hans waves them off.

"What is it? Do you know where Nayla is?"

"Yes. These young Nazi soldiers took her onto one of the trucks with a few others. It was one of the smaller transporting trucks and they were mumbling about her being an American. The truck had the numbers four-one-one on the side."

"Thank you, Charles." Hans bows his head before turning to head towards the car where he'll tell the driver where to go, but before he got in, Charles came running over.

"Hans, there's something else you have to know about Nayla, if she hasn't already told you."

"What?"

"She's pregnant."

Hans eyes widen before he turns to the driver and shouts to him to get into the damn car and get him to the area that the transporting trucks where. Hans bows his head at Charles in a thankful manner before he got into the backseat.

…..

When Hans got to the area, the trucks were gone making him to stand there and stare off down the road that the trucks gone off too.

A group of soldiers were walking by, bragging about capturing people, one of them caught Hans attention.

"She kept saying do you know who I am, you must be new and some shit like that."

"What did she say her name was?"

"Something Landa…but her papers said that she was American."

Hans storms after that young man and grabs him by the shoulders, whirling him around. The other soldiers saw who it was and the young soldier that Hans grabbed, they have now gone wide eyes.

They instantly click their heels and bow their heads to Hans, but Hans wasn't about formality right now. His hands grab the soldier's uniform top and lift the boy a bit off the ground, pressing them chest to chest.

"That American was a German-American and my wife, Nayla Landa. What she says was true about her being the wife of a lieutenant colonel of the SS, which is me. You just transported my wife to god knows where…where was she heading to?"

"I-I-I—"

"Answer!" Hans shouts, shaking the soldier and breathing heavily.

The other soldiers were frighten as they see how Hans face turn dark, his greyish eyes turn black as his pupils expanded. He look inhuman as rage consumes him for having something very valuable to him taken away.

"I think into Switzerland."

"Why there?"

"I don't know."

Hans lets the soldier go and look like he was going to turn away, but he whirls around and slams his fist into the soldier face. The soldier collapse to the ground and Hans was on top of him, pounding his face in.

The other soldiers didn't stop Hans because one, he was a lieutenant colonel of the SS and two, he was a man showing his desperation for his wife.

Hands came onto Hans and pulls him off the now bloody face soldier that was render unconscious. Pulling away from whoever pull him off the body, he turns to see that it was Hellstorm.

"Shall we go receive your wife before we lose trail?"

"Yes." Hans pants before storming off towards a car with Hellstorm.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**So, here's another chapter, one that isn't looking too good for Nayla or Hans. **

**Throughout this chapter, I had to do some historical research.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter:** Hide and Seek

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Bumps woke her up and the nips of cold air hitting any bare skin that was showing. Blinking a few times, Nayla sits up and realizes she was in a back of an empty transporter truck.

Reaching up with her right hand to brush a thumping pain feeling coming from her forehead. Pulling her hand away, she sees dry blood flakes on them.

Shaking her head, Nayla crawls her way to the back of the empty transporter truck and was wondering why it wasn't moving. Upon staggering out of the back, her eyes were looking around the dirt road and not knowing where the hell she was at.

Her eyes look to the ditches and freezes upon seeing bodies.

Stepping into that direction, she sees it was the Nazi soldiers that must've been running this transporter truck. There was also a few citizens lying around, dead on the ground too.

Moving to one of the soldiers bodies, she pulls out his Luger and begins walking away from the scene. However, she stops upon seeing a few men stepping out of the heavy tree lines with automatic guns.

"Hey, it appears that one was alive."

"Come here, pretty lady."

Not liking their suggestive, lust filled eyes, she ran into the woods.

They yell out for her and she can hear them chasing after her, but she was known to be a fast runner. Hans would tell her many times that she look like a cheetah running, her feet look like they weren't touching the ground and it appear she glides in the air.

In her mind, she was thinking how those men must've been a resistance group or something. They had stopped the transporter truck, killed the Nazi soldiers, who didn't go down without a fight as they killed some civilians from town and the rest got away.

As for Nayla, they probably thought she was dead upon seeing her injury on her head and not moving. But now, with her up and moving, all they want was her in a lustful manner.

A tree truck burst into splinters near her head making her to scream and look back to see that they fire at her.

Clicking the safety off the luger, Nayla pauses for a second and aims with a calm expression, breathing through her nose and out her mouth like Hans taught her.

And she fired.

One man stagger to the ground as blood burst from his neck causing him to grab his neck and fall to his knees.

Nayla took another shot and hit another in the chest making him to go down. There was one guy left, but she quickly ran as he was getting closer and firing at her now. The whizzes of bullets surround her, some bullets hitting trees or simply splitting through the air.

The trees were lessening up making her to know she was coming to a field or another road. As she got further, she realizes it was a plain coming up ahead making her to know that she has to get rid of the last man.

Whirling around Nayla fire three times, the second bullet hit her target and the third one ended them.

Dropping the luger on her side, Nayla lets out a shakily breath before turning around and walking across the plain field, wondering where the hell she was. As she continues to walk, she sinks to her knees and a sob escapes from her.

She was lost and the worst feeling was being alone.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

The car was driving fast down the dirt road that was a main travel way towards Switzerland. There was Gestapos surrounding the car where an angry and anxious lieutenant colonel of the SS, Hans Landa, sat beside a quiet young Gestapo captain, Dieter Hellstorm.

"How can they be stupid?" Hans hisses out, slamming his hand down on the door's armrest before running that hand over his face.

The thought of Nayla trying to defend herself and now the new news of her being pregnant, Hans was livid at those young soldiers for doing this to Nayla.

Here he thought that his wife would be safe back at their home, but it wasn't. Nowhere was safe anymore.

"I do not know, sir." Hellstorm replies, a frown was upon his lips as he glances at the older man beside him.

Seeing how desperate Hans was for his wife, Hellstorm couldn't help but feel sadness for Hans. The man practically worships his wife.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

Walking across the field, Nayla was feeling tire and almost thought of lying down for a bit, but stops upon seeing a small dirt trail cutting across the field. But that wasn't what caught her eyes.

An older woman about fifty was leading a horse by its reins on the trail, humming a low song underneath her breath.

"Um, evening?" Nayla unsurely says, waving at the older woman, who pauses about ten feet from Nayla and tilts her head to the side with curiosity before a grin comes onto her face.

"Evening." The older woman says back with an accent.

"Um, I was wondering…well you see, um, I—"

"You lost, little one?"

"Yes." Nayla lets out a sigh.

"I was mistakenly put onto one of the transporter vehicles and it got hijacked by a few men. I ran away from them as I didn't know what happen to everyone else and now I'm here and have no clue what country I'm in."

"You are close to France."

"Are you kidding me!?" Nayla exclaims causing the older woman to go wide eyes then nod her head.

"Oh god, Hans will never find me." Nayla sits herself down, not caring that she was sitting in dirt.

Her hands resting on her stomach, caressing the developing baby.

The older woman comes forwards and sits down beside Nayla, gazing at Nayla before her eyes went to where Nayla's hands were on her stomach.

"You are with child?"

"Yes and he doesn't know. I was going to surprise him, but I never got the chance to."

"I'm Rosaline Potts and I happen to be a midwife."

There was this tiny wave of relief that wash over Nayla upon hearing what this woman role was in society. Nayla lets out a breathy sigh, knowing that if she doesn't get back to Hans any time soon, she has a midwife to help her out.

"Why are you out here?"

"Oh, well, I was training a future midwife and to get her certified, but then a woman was going into labor, so I killed two birds with one stone." Rosaline laughs, waving her hands about making Nayla to smile a little.

"Now, come, I'm going back to my home. We need to get you warm up and stress free." Rosaline waves for Nayla to follow.

And so she did.

"So, tell me about your husband."

Nayla didn't know what she should say because she doesn't know if this woman was with or against the party. She doesn't need any trouble anymore because of what her husband role is.

"Is he a Nazi?" Rosaline says, eyebrows rising as she knew by observing how Nayla hesitate upon answering.

"Yes. A high ranked one too…"

"By the way you answer, you sound like you don't like what he does."

"I don't." Nayla blurts out, but quickly bites her tongue and her cheeks flush up.

Rosaline gently chuckles and nods her head.

"My sons are a part of the party too. They are a part of the Gestapo because they used to be police officers before. And don't worry, dear, I don't believe in their ideology either." Rosaline explains.

A sigh of relief escapes Nayla causing the older woman to laugh again. Nayla glances at the older woman with a grin, seeing that Rosaline was an optimistic woman.

They got to a two-story cabin home, surrounded by rock walls. In the back there as a pen and a small barn for where the horse goes.

Standing back, Nayla watches as Rosaline brings the horse to the pen, locking it up before walking back over with a grin. When entering the cabin, Nayla notices how empty it was, but it was most likely because of the chests that were packed and near the door.

"I'm moving to France tomorrow. You should join me."

"What? But I need to get back to my husband."

"Do you even know how to get back?"

"No." Nayla meekly says, bowing her head.

"And I assume you don't have your papers on you."

"No." Nayla whispers making Rosaline to nod her head with a small frown on her lips.

"Thought so. You're screwed."

Nayla stares at the older woman with wide eyes before her eyes relaxed and she bows her head. She knew Rosaline was right and that makes Nayla to think that maybe she can send a letter to Hans, telling him where to find her and hopefully, she prays, that he would get the letter in time.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**So this chapter wasn't as long as my original ones, but this is one of those chapters to start getting things on the road and getting things moving so we can get into the movie parts. **

**Also, no, the Bastards aren't showing until either next chapter or the one following the next chapter.**

**The next chapter is a bit of a huge space gap. So heads up and prepare yourselves. **

**Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter:** Shattering Cup

…**..**

…**.. 1941: …..**

…**..**

A letter sent.

No reply.

Until six months later from Charlie saying that Hans had been station somewhere else. But if he comes in contact with him, he'll let Hans know that she was in Paris, France.

Three years passed and a lot has changed.

Meeting Rosaline three years ago and traveling with the older woman, Nayla learned and a certified midwife now through timely training. They do not live in the same home, but, live on the same block. The two were always around one another though, especially with a new addition.

Three years ago on a blizzard, Lucian Anthony Landa, was born at exactly 8 pounds and 20 inches. He was the perfect newborn; only crying when he was hungry, needed a change or wants attention.

At the age of three, Nayla can see Hans in Lucian than herself. Lucian has light brown that almost looks dirty blonde. He taken after Nayla's pale sea foam bluish green eyes. He also has her lips and head structure.

Personality wise, Lucian is observant and picks up on anything anyone tells him or if he sees. Every time Lucian looks at her and makes a certain face, she sees Hans, which makes her frown upon thinking about Hans.

Now, living in Paris, it was lively yet the Nazis appeared and took over the city. Nayla hated that they take over France, but at the same time, she was wondering if her husband was around.

Thoughts of her husband in France. Does he still search for her or did he move on? Is he even alive? Well, the alive question ran through her head two years ago until she heard the rumors about Hans becoming brutal and becoming known as the "Jew Hunter" and now a Colonel.

Nayla has many up and down questions about her husband flow through her head daily for the past three years.

Walking across the sidewalk, Nayla bows her head whenever Nazi soldiers walk by her.

"Nayla!"

She pauses in walking and turns to see a bakery that she goes to for bread or any psalteries. With a smile, Nayla looks both ways before crossing the cobblestone street and walks towards the older woman that owns the bakery alongside her husband.

Upon entering, Nayla smiles at the two bakery owners, Mr. James and Elizabeth or 'Liz' Checks. They were a happy couple that love to make people smile and of course, bake many delicious goodies.

"Morning, James and Liz."

"Good morning, Nayla. I just took out fresh croissants and baguettes. And I am just starting to make the crust for an apple pie."

"Ah, you know how to target my stomach. You two are going to make me gain weight." Nayla jokily said, stepping up to the glass case where the couple is standing.

"Would you like any of the bread?"

"Now, that you told me that it's out of the oven, yes. The usual amount will do."

"Coming right up." Liz said with a smile before disappearing out back to the kitchen while James smiles. However, his eyes drift over Nayla's shoulder and his eyes widen.

The doorbell ring making Nayla to glance over her shoulder to see who it was that has James going wide eyes. Upon seeing the familiar black leather coat of a Nazi Gestapo officer, Nayla eyes them from their boots up to their face.

And upon seeing the face, her eyes widen.

"Hellstorm?"

The Gestapo officer's whirls around from looking around the place and blue eyes land on her then widen in shock and disbelief.

"Nayla!"

"Oh my god." Nayla whispered, unshed tears coming into her eyes as she finally runs into someone that she knows after three years.

The once young looking captain appear to be a man and has a higher rank. He steps to her about to grab her shoulders when Liz appear back from the kitchen with a bag.

"Here you go, Nayla."

"Thank you Liz, James. I might be back for some apple pie." Nayla pulls cash out and hands it to them before she grabs the bag, Hellstorm's left arm and quickly left the bakery, not wanting any eyes on them.

Dragging Hellstorm to an alleyway, she sets the bag down before wrapping her arms around Hellstorm. He tense for a few seconds, not expecting this but then relaxes and wraps one of his arms around her.

"You don't know how glad I am to finally run into someone that I know."

"Where have you been, Nayla?"

"Here."

"All along?"

"Yes. I sent a letter back home, but no reply from home. That is until Charlie sent me a letter stating that he found my letter to Hans and Charlie explained to me how Hans got relocated, but he didn't know where." Nayla explained, bending down to pick up the bag again before standing tall before Hellstorm.

"Yes…Nayla, Hans…" Hellstorm paused, staring her in the eyes with an uneasy look.

"What? What about him?"

"He lost it when he couldn't find you."

"In a way that he made a nickname for himself now." Nayla snapped, eyes narrowing and causing Hellstorm to actually take a step back from her.

Shutting her eyes, Nayla relaxes herself before reopening her eyes to stare into Hellstorm's eyes. She lets out a sigh and waves her hand for him to continue.

"He snapped Nayla when he couldn't find you. When that happen, he shut himself emotionally down from everyone. Even though he might smile, you see nothing but darkness and anger in those grey steel eyes of his."

"He went heartless."

"If you want to put it like that, yes."

Bowing her head, staring at her boot cladded feet, Nayla looks back up at Hellstorm with a small frown.

"Does he still wear his wedding ring? Does he still tried to search for me?"

"Every second."

Tears form into her eyes and a tear slip out of her right eye, trickling down her cheek. A small grin starts to appear onto her light pink lips. Hellstorm bows his head, but his eyes look up to stare at her, seeing love for Hans still.

It was unbelievable that he had ran into Nayla after three years. He felt a bit giddy about reporting this to Hans, or rather, bringing her to Hans. The, now, Colonel in the SS has been nothing but coldhearted and strict. A mask would be put up that everyone falls for, but Hellstorm can see past Hans mask that the colonel was upset and angry for Nayla's disappearance. Hell, even he felt horrible when Nayla was taken away.

"Is Hans station here?"

"Yes. In a townhouse not far from here?"

"Truly?" Nayla whispered, not believing her luck. Her hands clasps in front of her mouth as tears kept running down her cheeks.

"Yes. I will bring you there now."

"Yes, yes, please." Nayla said, sounding desperate, but who wouldn't, especially being apart from your lover for three years, not knowing if they were dead or alive.

Leading Nayla out of the alleyway, Hellstorm leads her across the street to a car and nods his head towards the driver to open the door for them. Once inside the car, they were off and Nayla is fidgeting in her spot.

"Nervous?"

"If you haven't seen your love one in three years, what do you think?"

"Touché." Hellstorm said, looking away from her and staring out the window at the passing buildings.

Within minutes, the car stop before a townhouse where another car was parked out front with the driver waxing it. However, they look up and instantly saluted Hellstorm while staring at Nayla with curiosity.

Hellstorm nods his head at the driver before he walks forwards and leads Nayla towards the townhouse. The door open to show an older woman in her fifties, bowing her head slightly and dressed as a maid.

"Where is Colonel Landa?"

"In his study." The maid replied, glancing at Nayla with a look of curiosity and then realization.

"Oh, you are the woman in his pictures on his study table."

"Yes. Can—can you send him to another room where I will be hiding."

"The library." The maid said making Nayla to nod her head before she turns to stare at a smirking Hellstorm.

"Thank you."

"Welcome. Just don't make out colonel have a heart attack upon seeing you again."

Nayla slaps his arm while he chuckles and leaves the townhouse. The maid leads Nayla through hallways before opening a door to show a room filled with books and a fireplace with a loveseat in front of it.

"I'll be right back." The maid excitedly said, knowing that the couple were going to be reunited again after three years.

Nayla walks towards the fireplace and stands in front of it, staring at the mantle. Her eyes stare at a few pictures of Hans and her. There was a few trinkets here and there that she could not help but touch.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

A knock on his study room door makes Hans to look up from files.

"Come in."

The door opens to show his maid, Celine, stepping in with a small grin making his eyes to narrow. He leans back in his leather seat, his eyes not faltering as he studies his maid and wondering what has her in a good mood.

"What is it, Celine?"

"You have a visitor in your library?"

"Who is it?" Hans stands up from his seat, not bothering to pull on his jacket with all his medals on it.

"They just told me that they wish to see you know. It's an emergency." Celine quickly said, clasping her hands in front of her and trying to maintain a straight face without giving too much emotion away.

Hans grabs his cup of coffee off the table before he steps away from his desk and he steps to the door where Celine steps out of the way. He stops and he looks at her with raised eyebrows.

"What are you hiding, Celine?"

"Nothing, sir."

"Hmm." Hans walks away and heads towards the staircase.

Standing back near the study still, Celine is all smiles.

"I'll go do the groceries while they reunite." Celine gently laughed underneath her breath before leaving to get her coat.

…**..**

Hans stops before the library door with his coffee cup in his left hand and he reaches out with his right hand to open the door.

Upon opening the door, Hans steps in and looks back to shut the door behind him while speaking out, not looking at this mysterious visitor yet.

"Who are you and why have you come here stating an emerg—"Hans stops speaking as he faces his visitor.

A loss of senses, the coffee cup slips from his left hand and hits the floor, shattering into hundreds of pieces as his eyes stare into very familiar pale sea foam green eyes that were filled with tears.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone,**

**Here is another chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter:** The Family Reunion

…**..**

…**.. Continuing: …..**

…**..**

The silence was deafening.

A broken coffee cup litters the ground near the library doorway. Brown liquid of coffee sinking into the cracks of the wooden floorboards.

It felt as if time has slowed down between the couple that have been ripped away from each other for three years. Three years of not having the one you deeply love not by your side.

"Say something." Nayla whispered, tears slipping over her eyelids and sliding down her cheeks.

Blinking owlishly, Hans open his mouth then shuts it. His right hand comes up and he places it over his mouth, his eyes wide with actual unshed tears coming into them. Nayla never saw Hans cry before, but upon seeing tears in his dark grey eyes.

Taking a small step forwards, Nayla watches Hans drop his hand slightly away from his mouth to speak.

"I-I—is this real?"

Wiping her tears away, Nayla mumble a 'fuck it' underneath her breath and ran forwards, tackling Hans. His arms were instantly around her and he buries his nose into her hair, heavily breathing in her scent that he missed over the past three years.

Right hand was buried in her long brunette hair and left hand on her side, Hans kept Nayla tightly press up against him. Pulling away from breathing in her scent, Hans gently nudges her head back making her to stare up at him with those radiant pale sea foam bluish green eyes that he adores so very much.

"I have you back."

"I have you back too."

A watery grin makes its way onto her lips and she lets out a small chuckle as Hans tries to blink a lot to keep his tears at bay, but he curses when one slips down his cheek. His right hand escapes her hair and rests alongside her neck.

"Three years."

"Let's not do that again." Nayla said causing Hans to shake his head and he rests his forehead against her forehead, staring into her eyes.

Awestruck is what Hans is feeling this whole time. He could not believe that his wife is here before him, in his arms again. Happiness floods him as he caresses his right hand on her smooth neck.

Nayla reaches up with both of her hands and she rests her hands on either side of his cheeks. Getting up on her tippy toes, Nayla brushes the tip of her nose against his before brushing her lips against his lips, and her eyes fluttering shut.

Both feeling a warmth shroud over them as they haven't taste one another for three years. Three years of not being able to hold one another.

The brush of the lips from Nayla brought this animalistic desperation out of Hans. He holds her close before pushing his lips against hers in a desperate manner as if he was a man that didn't have any food or water for years.

Hands were running and dragging all over each other's bodies. Clothes being shed across the library and leading over to the loveseat in front of the fireplace where they find themselves collapsing on.

There is nothing but desire exchange between the two. Finally having one another in each other's arms, holding desperately to each other as if they are afraid one of them would disappear from one another again.

No words are exchange.

His hands are rough even though he wears gloves, are now trailing up Nayla's bare thighs while hers are running through his hair, messing it up. His lips brushing against the side of her throat, laying kisses here and there.

Clasping around each other, Nayla head toss back and her eyes flutter a bit and she winces upon being intimate again after three years. Catching her wince for a second, Hans slows himself down. His hand reaching up to brush a tear that slips from her right eye, but he sees nothing but a mixture of desire and love.

The muscles in her thighs flex against his jolting hips every time he moves. Hans face is tuck in the side of her neck, groaning as he felt the familiar release that he hasn't felt in three years.

Three years and he has stay faithful.

Deep down, Hans knew Nayla was still alive as he would have dreams about her smiling at him and waving at him to follow her. Every time there was a women that had the courage to come up to him, he would bring his left hand up to rub his face, but his golden wedding band would flash. Many times, women stayed away because of his reputation of being heartless after Nayla's disappearance, scared many.

Grunting, Hans presses his hips against hers and he pants, feeling the warmth rushing out of him and into his Nayla. Leaning his forehead against hers, Hans gives her a small grin making her to simply wrap her arms around his neck and held him close.

Soon, they move to his bedroom where they took their time to make love to each other before they lie there together, basking in each other warmth.

Leaning against the headboard, Hans looks down to the top of Nayla's head that was resting on his chest. His left hand slides down her left side and to her flat stomach.

As if mental images appear into his mind about that day she was taken, he remembers something that Charles told him.

"You were pregnant…what happen?"

"About that…" Nayla whispered, looking up at Hans with a proud smile.

"You had the baby?"

She only nods then yelps as Hans slides out of bed and he begins to rush around the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Nayla sits up, holding the bed sheets to her chest as she watches Hans running around.

"We have to get dress. I need to see my child. Boy or girl?" Hans excitedly said.

"I'm not telling you." Nayla slips out of the king size bed and she walks over to where Hans threw her dress earlier.

Hans is hopping around, trying to get his boots on while Nayla snickers and begins to slip back on her dress. Once they were decent, Nayla didn't have time to take a breather because Hans is dragging her out of the house and making his new Hermann to drive them to Nayla's home.

Nayla stares at her husband, seeing giddiness in his eyes upon hearing about having a child. Her eyes widen as Hans is instantly out of the car when she points out where she lives.

Hans cannot hold the excitement of having his own child, or rather, Nayla and he have a child together. Three years of not being with her and his child. The excitement cannot be contained anymore. Adrenaline pumping through his veins is making him to rush towards Nayla's home that she has been living in for the past three years.

"Hans!" Nayla shouted, shaking her head as she runs after him up the walkway then up the steps to the townhouse she lives in.

The door swings open to show Rosaline, who opens her mouth to say something, but stops upon seeing Hans and then Nayla poking her head around Hans shoulder.

"Rosaline, I would like you to meet my husband, Hans Landa. Hans, meet Rosaline. She is the one that helped me after I escape from the truck and she brought me here. Taking care of me and keeping me sane." Nayla explained, stepping to stand to the side yet between Hans and Rosaline, looking at the two with raised eyebrows.

"Thank you." Hans reaches out and shakes Rosaline hand making Rosaline to nod her head before letting go of Hans hand.

"The little one is taking a nap." Rosaline said as she steps outside to show she was going to head back to her home.

"Do you need anything?"

"Nope. I'm going home and kicking my feet up while stuffing my face with pastries. Good day." Rosaline laughed while walking away.

"She seems interesting."

"She's probably the nicest woman you meet…and she is a bit off her rocker, but she has an amazing personality." Nayla pointed out as she lets Hans into the home before she shuts the door behind her.

Slowly, Nayla leads Hans upstairs and towards a door that was slightly cracked open. There, Nayla quietly opens the door to show into a bedroom made for a child as toys were laid about on the floor with children books.

Nayla steps into the room, but steps aside to watch her husband stare with awe at the little three year old boy that is a part of his blood. Nayla and his first child.

Hans walks up to the side of the twin size bed and he kneels down until he sits upon his knees, staring into the face of his son. Reaching out, Hans left hand fingertips gently brush across the boy's face, feeling the smoothness of his skin.

"He's perfect." Hans whispered, his eyes still widen with awe at creating someone so perfect with Nayla.

"When is he going to wake up?" Hans excitedly whispered making Nayla to bite her bottom lip to not laugh. She grabs his hand and pulls him up from his squatting position and leads him out of the bedroom.

Once out of the bedroom, Hans turns to Nayla and his hands coming up to grasps either side of her face and deeply kisses her. Pushing her up against the wall away from Lucian bedroom door, pressing his body up against hers.

When Hans pulls away, resting his forehead against her forehead, they stare one another in the eyes.

"His name is Lucian Anthony Landa and he is observant like you." Nayla informed him in a low tone, leaning forwards to rub the tips of their noses together.

"I want to talk to him."

"You will." Nayla replied, gently pushing him back and she grabs his hand, leading him away to the living room.

When they sat down, Nayla stares at him before she looks away to stare at the fireplace. Thoughts begin to swarm her about Hans meeting Lucian for the first time, which she is going to be happy about him meeting his son for the first time. But the thought of the title that Hans got himself makes her uneasy and she wonders how to approach him about it.

"You seem in deep thought."

"Why the title 'Jew Hunter' Hans? Do you like that title?" Nayla blurted out, getting it off her chest as she knew that she would do so and Hans very well knew that when there is something bothering her about something relevant to him, she will tell him.

A sigh escapes from him and he falls back into the armchair that he is sitting in across from her. Nayla crosses her arms over her chest, eyes narrowing upon him and her lips a little pucker up.

"Being put in different areas, I had been asked to investigate locations of Jews and turn them in."

"Or…"

"Or what, Nayla?"

"You kill innocent people too. Don't worry, I heard about a lot of stories." Nayla snapped before shutting her eyes and letting out a loud exhale. She rests back in her seat, taking in a few inhales then exhales before she reopens her eyes to see Hans standing up from his seat and stepping towards her.

"Nayla."

"Hans, you know I do not agree with any of this."

"I know." Hans lowly said, resting his hands on her knees as he kneels down to stare up at her.

Even though it has been three years, Hans knew that if he ever found Nayla again, he knew she would've learn what he had become known as over the years. The years being married, no matter what, Nayla is always going to be against the Nazi ideology and Hans knows that, but lets it slide. For he doesn't believe in the ideology either. He does what he is ask to do, he knows that he is good at being a detective, and he is used for his professional skills.

"I know." Hans repeated, sitting up on the balls of his toes and reaching up with his left hand to cup her face. He leans up to lie a kiss on her forehead before bending down to peck her lips.

"Mommy?"

Pulling away from Nayla, Hans stands up straight and he stares with wide eyes at the three year old standing in the living room doorway, rubbing his tiny right fist in his eyes before blinking a few times.

"Who are you?"

"Lucian." Nayla stands up from her seat and she walks towards Lucian.

"Lucian." Bending down beside him, Nayla rests her hands on his shoulders and stares him straight in the eyes with a small smile.

"You wanted to meet you father…there he is." Nayla whispered.

Lucian pale greenish blue eyes widen and his mouth drops. The blanket he had been holding in his hands drop from his hold.

Standing up, Nayla puts her right hand over her mouth as she watches with unshed tear filled eyes as Lucian steps away from her and watches as Hans kneels down. His overcoat, hat, and gloves were abandon now.

"Lucian." Hans croaked out, slowly holding up his arms out.

It is a slow walk, but then Lucian is running forwards into Hans arms and wrapping his little arms around his neck. Nayla shuts her eyes, sucking in her bottom lip as a few tears slip down her cheeks and she reopens them to see Hans is crying too.

Standing up, Hans holds Lucian in his arms and appear to not wanting to let him go. Hans adjust Lucian into his right arm and he holds out his left arm, waving his hand to Nayla to come towards him to which she did.

With Lucian in one arm and Nayla in the other, Hans closely holds his family to him. After three years, the family are back together.

Though three years does change people at times.

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**Hi Everyone, **

**Here's another chapter!**

**It is sort of get to the point chapter. **

**Enjoy and Thanks!**


End file.
